Hate me
by Shortidyme
Summary: "I hate you" said Arie."The feelings mutual" he said."Now is not the time for your foreplay Haruhi is in danger" said Tamaki and the twins snickered. Kyoya/OC rated M for sexual content and cursing


**This is my first Ouran fanfic, so be gentle, I have recently become obsessed let's face it anime guys are just hotter, I just jump right into it I hate the long boring preludes so enjoy and please review so I know I am on the right track **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool hostclub**

The host club watched Kyouya and Arie arguing, Arie was Haruhi's cousin who lived with her and her father. She was a second year as well and went to public school, she looked like the ultimate girl next door but was also insanely beautiful, she was 5'11 in her four inch wedges, slim with long legs and small curves, long brown hair, delicate flawless features, full pink lips and vivid sparkling tropical ocean blue eyes. She had on a white fitted T-shirt that said 'Don't let the cute thing fool ya' in colorful letters, some short blue jean shorts and matching open toed wedges with red ribbon that tied up her calves and her hair was in a playful ponytail. They had come to Kyoya's family's new indoor water park and Arie had come along since Haruhi's father didn't want her to go alone. Kyouya and Arie were like oil and water they always fought when they were around each other. They were in each other's face and it looked like they didn't know whether they wanted to rip each others clothes off or beat the hell out of each other. Now they were on his family business

"And whenever the patent is about to run out they have the boys and girl in the lab tweak it just a tiny bit and patent it all over again not only making millions but a pointless new medicine that is said to be better but in reality it does the same exact thing the old one does, but only costs much more, which is good for everyone, except the sick poor people but who cares about them right" she said.

"Why don't you two just make-out and get it over with" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"Whatever I have more productive things to do than to argue with a self righteous commoner" said Kyouya adjusting his glasses and sitting back on his chair. He was glad his swim shorts were loose, arguing with Arie always made him hard beyond belief. She was so passionate and intelligent she challenged him and the way her chest heaved, and she balled her fists or pursed her lips drove him crazy and it was so easy to bait her.

"And I have more productive things to do than argue with a pompous dick who has a stick permanently lodged up his ass" said Arie crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. She was so hot arguing with Kyouya always did that to her, he was so intelligent and he challenged her and even when she was yelling he never raised his voice, he spoke calmly and he had a fuck hot voice that made her wet. She tried to avoid so much as talking to him sometimes because she knew it would result in her having to pull out her dildo to give herself release but she could swear that he was trying to bait her. Kyouya pulled out his lap top and Arie opened a magazine.

"Where is Haruhi" asked Tamaki after arguing with the twins.

"She left with Mori to go looking for Honey" said Arie filing her nails.

"And you let her" Tamaki exclaimed.

"She's a big girl besides if anything happens she's with Mori he'll protect her" said Arie not at all worried.

"I called my family's private police force they should find him in no time" said Kyouya with his air of superiority.

"I hate you" said Arie.

"The feelings mutual" he said.

"Now is not the time for your foreplay Haruhi is in danger" said Tamaki and the twins snickered.

"Just because she is not with you does not mean she is in danger stop being so dramatic besides I bet she doesn't mind being alone with Mori he's fucking hot" said Arie.

"What" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I mean he is the strong, silent type, he's tall and sexy it makes you wonder how he is in the bedroom" said Arie.

Tamaki ran off "I'm coming Haruhi" he yelled.

"Wait up boss" The twins ran after Tamaki. Kyouya walked out in front of Arie

"Haven't you ever heard ladies first" said Arie.

"I don't see a lady" he said and she growled and pushed past him. A smile appeared on his face, Kyouya's eyes stayed on Arie and the sexy natural sway of her hips. When they found Haruhi, Mori and Honey the officers were knocked out, Honey responsible

"Told you she'd be fine" said Arie. They finally headed home after a long day

"Next time we should go to the beach" said Hikaru as they rode in the limo, Honey sleeping with usa-chan cuddled next to him and his head on Arie's lap as she absentmindedly gently stroked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love the beach" said Arie.

"That sounds like fun I've never been" said Haruhi.

"Then it is decided next time we will take my dear daughters to the beach" said Tamaki. Then a cell rang and Arie grabbed her cell from her purse careful not to wake Honey

"Hello" she answered. "Oh hey sweetie…I'm on my way home now…sure I could eat just give me about an hour…kay bye" she said then she hung up.

"Who was that" said the twins in unison.

"A friend" she said.

"A boy friend" asked the twins.

"Would you guys stop that it's annoying, and yes it is a male friend and he is not my boyfriend, just a friend" said Arie.

"Does he know that" asked Honey.

"Hey I thought you were sleep" said Arie with a frown.

"Nope you stroke my hair when you think I'm sleep I like it" he said.

"I knew you weren't as innocent as you seem" she said.

"And he knows we are just friends I made it clear I don't know if he thinks he can win me over though" said Arie.

"Can he" asked Honey.

"No I mean he's the cutest guy in school and sweet so sweet it's borderline annoying and his family is into natural healing so he's always giving me these weird gifts, basically he's boring but he is a good listener and understanding and he always has the best advice I honestly wish I did like him he's a really nice guy" said Arie.

"But you need someone who gets your blood boiling" Kaoru started.

"Like Kyoya" Hikaru finished with a smirk. They all looked at her

"You know what there is no point in lying I'm a passionate person I need someone that can handle it and keep up so like Kyoya except I wouldn't want to kick them in the balls like I want to do to Kyoya's arrogant smug ass" she said. They all laughed except Kyoya who frowned from behind his lap top.

**AN: I know it was short but I promise to make the next chapter longer if you guys like where it is going and I must give props to House M.D. for Arie's argument about Kyoya's family's pharmaceutical company. Oh and Arie's guy friend is based off of Inuyasha's Hojo, I think he's a nice guy and I feel bad for him. **

**Please Review…DO IT…DO IT NOW!**


End file.
